User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 13 - Newbie's Guide to Editing - No. 2
«« Monthly Blog 12 Monthly Blog 13 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! News All the Monthly Cursors have been established, so no new cursors will come out unless I choose to redesign one for some reason. You can check out the full list of Monthly Cursors here! In the Monthly Poll, 11 people voted that Funky Kong sells weaponry in Donkey Kong 64, 6''' people voted for Bananas, '''6 people voted for Banana Medals, and 6''' people voted for Extra Lives. The correct answer is weaponry! Congratulations to those who voted for weaponry! Thanks to all who voted. Newbie's Guide to Editing - #2 If you do not know what my "Newbie's Guide to Editing" is, please check out the first guide where I explain the function and purpose of this guide. In this Monthly Blog, we will be continuing my "Newbie's Guide to Editing." The second alphabetical page on this wiki is titled "Ack." Multi-linking The first link on the page is to "Toothberry." One of the rules wikis are supposed to abide to is not to multi-link. Generally, you are supposed to link a page once. The "Ack" page follows this rule. It links the first apperance of the word "Toothberry," but not the second, which is located in the second sentence. Linking the second apperance of the word "Toothberry" to its corresponding page would be monotonous and a waste of time, simply because it has shown up before. Redirects/grammar At the beginning of the second paragraph, the words Donkey and Diddy are linked. These links are redirect links. Redirect links are links that send you to another page of a different name, hence the name. For example, if I were to link the word Diddy to the Diddy Kong page, I could do so thanks to a redirect link under the name Diddy. The "Ack" page uses redirects in the same fashion. This raises a question, though: if Diddy links to Diddy Kong, why use the Diddy redirect? The names link to the same page, so shouldn't it not matter which one we use? The answer to this is English grammar. If you were to list off family members of a family, you would do it like so: Johnny, Danny, Mary, and Jeffrey Johnson. Notice that you'd say their last name after you've stated all their first names, since they have the same last name. The same rule applies to our beloved Kongs. When listing off members of the Kong family, you would say their first names first, with their last name after the last first name. Like so: Donkey, Diddy, and Cranky Kong. The "Ack" page fails to do this, as seen in the first sentence of the second paragraph. Instead of "Donkey and Diddy," it should be "Donkey and Diddy '''Kong." Donkey and Diddy should be the only words linked. Do not include the "Kong," because if you used Donkey's first name, you must also use Diddy's first name. 'To-Do-List' To put everything together, here is what needs to be done to the "Ack" page: *Grammar - at beginning of second paragraph, change "Donkey and Diddy" to "Donkey and Diddy Kong." Top contributor This week's top contributor is Megaman100 with two contributions! Welcome to the Donkey Kong Wiki! ---- Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts